1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of protectors for electrical connector pins and, more particularly, to pin protectors formed from an extrusible material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The basic problem addressed by the present invention is protecting wire electrical connector pins installed in electronic circuit boards during the storage or the shipping of such assemblies. Such protection has been found necessary to protect the thin, fragile pins from being bent or broken by inadvertent contact with foreign objects.
Presently, protection is provided inserting the pins into polyurethane foam blocks. This method has been found unsatisfactory because the act of insertion often results in the bending or breaking of the pins as well as because the bulk of the blocks takes up a large amount of storage space and makes transportation of the protected assemblies cumbersome. In addition, the polyurethane foam is abrasive. The pins are made of beryllium-copper and tin plated to prevent galvanic corrosion which would lead to electrical failure. It has been found that contact with the foam blocks scrapes off this protective tin plating.
The present invention provides protection for electrical connector pins by enclosing them without coming into contact with them. Thus, there is no possibility that they will be bent by the attachment of the protective apparatus or have their protective tin plating rubbed off. As the present invention fits relatively snuggly about the pins and has a slim configuration, it allows for a more economical use of storage space as well as greater ease in handling when compared to polyurethane foam blocks.